An electronic part, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit device or a transistor, comprises a semiconductor chip housed in a housing body. Electronic parts are housed in a stick like container and conveyed from an assembling process station to a test process station or from the test process station to a mounting process station in which electronic parts are mounted onto a printed board.
In the packing method of the prior art, the pack does not firmly hold the electronic parts in the container. Also, according to the prior art, it is not convenient to handle the container at the time of packing the containers under vacuum. The present invention was made considering the above points.